The Beauty and the Geek
by Zeus6257
Summary: Jame lets it slip that he is Gay. But he isn't the only member that is Gay. Can love bloom or end a friendship?
1. Chapter 1

"KENDALL!" Jame's voice rang throughout apartment 2J.

Kendall and Carlos who were sitting on the orange couch burst out in laughter.

"Kendall, Carlos what did you two do this time?" Logan asked when he came from the kitchen to sit on the couch. This question just made them laugh even louder.

"I'm going to kill you two!" James yelled as he came walking to the origin of the laughter. Logan who didn't want anything to do with this, got up and went to his room in a dash. He knew it was about to go down.

" . Its. _Chuckle_. Under. _Chuckle._ Under the sink" Kendall said between laughs. He wiped a tear from his cheek. "Oh god that was funny shit wasn't it Carlitos?" Kendall asked.

Carlos just nodded his head as he keep laughing at James , who was looking for his Cuda man spray.

"Should we tell him that we lied about where it was?" Carlos whispered to Kendall

"No let him suffer!" Kendall whispered-yelled.

"Dudes where the hell is my Cuda!" as he ran back in to the living room to question his best friends again. "I have to look good tonight for my date with Anthony!" James yelled at them. James was wide-eyed once he had realized what had passed his lips. Kendall and Carlos just looked at him shocked, even Logan peeked his head out of his and Kendall's room, to figure out what was going on?

"Dude are you gay?" Kendall asked. James was just standing there stunned. He never thought that he would never blow his cover that easily. But he had. "Yes I am Kendall and if you have a problem you can go fuck yourself!" James yelled finding his voice.

"James, why didn't you tell us. You know that we would never have a problem with you being gay or bi or whatever you are,...especially me, since I'm gay" Logan whispered while looking down.

Both Kendall and Carlos just sat there stunned that both James and Logan were gay. Its not that Kendall and Carlos are homophobes, they didn't expect that self-per claimed _Ladies Man_ was gay. They had ideas about Logan but were never confirmed until today.

James was rejoicing on the inside. Ever since he figured out that he was gay, he looked at Logan much differently. He never made a move because he was scared that his long time friend would turn him down or even worse be disgusted by him. So he just kept that secret to himself. But that didn't stop James from going out and meeting other men. That was one of the reasons that James had a date with a man named Anthony.

"_knock knock"_ James heard and yelp, with surprise for Anthony had come early and James being himself hadn't finished getting ready. Also by the time, Anthony was suppose to arrive. His friends would be gone. So James ran to the bathroom to finish getting ready. He popped his head around the corner of the bathroom doorway. "Logan, let Anthony in and be nice to him or so god help me!" he yelled from down the hall.

Logan opened the door, and was very stunned by the man in front of him. If he didn't know any better, he would say this guy was a impersonator or his twin. Anthony was maybe a inch taller than him. Same raven hair, spiked like his. Just that his eyes were hazel instead of chocolate brown. "Hey, is James here?" Anthony asked.

Something boiled in Logan, once Anthony asked if James was there. Something that made Logan want to slam the door in his face, and yell that James is taken, run to the bathroom and kiss James like never before.

Logan never had these feelings before, because instead of crushing on the tall brunette beauty he was crushing on the tall lean, green- eyed blonde, still sitting on the couch stunned. What can you expect? Kendall was his best friend, always there for him, they shared everything with each other, other than Logan's sexual orientation.

"Logan why haven't you let him in yet?" James asked as he approached the door. Hearing James voice broke him out of his thoughts. Logan opened the door a little bit more and let Anthony enter.

James approached Anthony and took his hand. "Hey I'm ready if you want to get going?" he asked Anthony, knowing that once his friends broke out of their trance, will bombard him with questions.

"Sure" Anthony said. James and him started to walk to the door, but before James was out of view from Logan, he gave him a longing look. Then turned his head to face his last date until he convinced the little boy genius that is Logan to go out on a date with him. James is now on a mission.

Step 1:

Make Logan Jealousy (_Check)_

**Hey Guys, this is my first FanFiction, so if u have any suggestions on the story or find any mistakes in grammar. Just let me know so I can fix them. ~ Zeus6257**


	2. Chapter 2

Logan didn't know what to think. He knew he saw a longing look in Jame's eyes, and it was directed towards him. Did that mean that James longed to hang with his friends or was it that he wanted to be with Logan?

"Hey guys I think I'm going to lay down" said Logan as he walk towards his room.

Kendall finally shook out of being stunned to do a slight nod.

Logan walk in his room, and just collapsed on his bed. He couldn't get his head around the idea that James the "_Face_", would actually like him. Just at the thought of James liking him gave him butterflies. The only other person that gave him butterflies was Kendall. Logan thought about Kendall liking him. But the thought now didn't give him that feeling anymore. Mostly likely is because he has a chance with James, that he doesn't have with the Straight Kendall.

"UGGHHH" Logan shouted at the ceiling. There was a knock at the door. "Come in". Mrs. Knight walked in. "Hey, Honey whats wrong?" she asked. "How did you know something was wrong?" he asked. "Well I was walking towards my room when you yelled UGGHHHH" Mrs. Knight mocked him. "So tell me whats wrong?" You could tell that she was very worried. She treated James, Logan, and Carlos, like her own.

"Well, Kendall and Carlos pulled a prank on James, when he was getting ready for his date. So James proceeded to yell at both of them. He let it slip that his date was actually a guy. So Kendall question him and asked him if he was Gay. James told Kendall he could go screw himself if he had a problem with it. I walked up to James and told him that we don't care that he is gay or whatever, but I also told them that I was gay. I told them" Logan told Mrs. Knight.

You see, Logan confines in Mrs. Knight a lot. She already knew Logan was gay. But James was a shock to her. The more she thought about it. It started to make sense.

"But Mrs. Knight, the thing I can't get my head around is that when I told James he had a smirk and joy in his eyes. Also he sent me this look as he was walking down the hallway toward the elevators. It was weird. It was like a longing look. Does that make sense to you?" Logan asked

Mrs. Knight thought about it a little bit. She has seen James checking out or just plain staring at  
Logan lately. For example last Monday, she caught James pretending to read a fashion magazine, while he was watching Logan do his homework. Also the way Jame's eyes light up when Logan gives him a hug or when Logan includes him in something.

Then it finally clicked, James likes Logan and if Logan doesn't know it yet he likes James. It brought a smile to her face. Though for some reason she thought it would be her son and Logan, she was happy no matter what. As long as her boys were happy.

"Logan, it means that James likes you as more than a friend. Also if my thoughts are correct you like him too. Or you wouldn't be in here thinking. You would more that likely shrug it off as a compliment. So go out there and get your MAN!" she stood up and pointed towards the door.

Logan smiled and ran out of the apartment, to get _his_ _James!_ _HIS JAMES! _

**i know guys its short don't worry. I'm just contemplating ideas. maybe it will be a very short story. i don't know yet. **


	3. Chapter 3

James and Anthony arrived at the fancy restaurant that James had made reservations at. It was more than likely the second most expensive restaurant in town. He was saving the most expensive for a certain, brunette haired, boy genius. The only reason James brought Anthony here was because he didn't care one ounce for this guy. He wasn't the one he wanted to be with. He is just showing him a nice time and might get some ass later in return.

James when he is serious about a relationship, he is a hopeless romantic. If he and the one he loved were on a date. James would have a picnic on the beach and watch the sunset. They would be swept off their feet. For now he will have to pretend to be happy to be here. He really wished he had a boy genius next to him.

"Two for Diamond" James told the receptionist. "Ah, Mr. Diamond, if you would care to follow me, I will lead you two to your table." She said grabbing two menus and heading towards the dining room.

The receptionist sat them at a table in the middle of the dining room. Anthony looked at the restaurant with awe. He had never been to a fancy restaurant. James just sat, trying to look happy. "Wow James,... this is really nice. This is a great place for a first date" Anthony said with a smile on his face. James just gave him a small smile, trying to fight off a frown. He wished that he was on a first date with Logan.

"Hello, my name is Mark and I will be your server this fine evening" he said while checking out Anthony. Anthony noticed this. He simply turned his head and blushed. James sat this thinking '_at least someone is enjoying this date'_

James and Anthony placed their drink orders. While they waited, they chatted. Nothing like a first date should be like. They should be talking about each other. What they liked, what they didn't like. But they chatted about the news. The weather and other bull.

After 5 minutes, their drinks were delivered. "OK, are gentlemen ready to order?" Mark asked. "I'll have the poached salmon. A side salad, Italian dressing. That will be all for me" Anthony gave Mark a bright smile. Mark turned to James. "And for you sir?" Mark asked. "I think I'm going to get the Rosemary garlic Chicken, with asparagus and mashed potatoes." James, finished his order and handed his menu to his server.

After their orders had been placed they waited. Making small talk, nothing really special. James was about to find an excuse to use the bathroom when his phone beeped. James took out his phone and looked to see he had a text from Logan. His heart sped up.

'_James, I need to talk to u. I know u r on a date. But its important! Meet me at the studio!" -L_

James considered his options. He could stay here and endure this horrible date or go see Logan. He didn't even have to rethink of his options he chose the latter. "Hey, I have the restroom, I'll be right back OK?" James asked Anthony simply nodded his head. He was too busy watching Mark running around taking orders and shit. James grabbed his jacket and left.

He was going to see _His Logan_. He could help the smile that came to his face as he walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Logan's POV:**

Logan was freaking out. He didn't know what he was going to say to James when he got there. But maybe there was a way to voice his feelings. _Of Course! Singing! _Logan thought. He then grabbed his iPod to see what song would be the best. He smirked when his eyes notice the one song that will make his feelings heard.

**Jame's POV:**

I really want to know what Logan had to say. Hmm. Jame's lost his train of thought when he say Rocque Records. He was one block away. With every step he seem to get nervous. Which he had now idea why he was fucking JAMES DIAMOND! The one who could make you faint with a charming smile. But he thought to himself that this is his long time friend that he's known since third grade. Also the one friend that he's had a crush on for more than a year and a half.

He finally reached the steps in from of the studios. He inhaled a breath and released, now he was a little bit more calm.

_Logan where r u? I'm outside. - J_

he waited for about a minute then he felt his phone buzz.

_Come to the sound booth on the third floor two down from Gustavo's office. -L_

Really Logan you had to be that specific, you could just say the booth, where they record most of the time anyways. But he let himself chuckle at Logan's dorky behavior.

James ran to the elevator. He was so excited for this but so nervous, he couldn't choose what emotion to give in too. He hit the third floor button. _Let it begin._

**Logan's POV:**

Logan paced inside the sound booth, he was nervous. What if he and Mrs. Knight looked too far into this what if he didn't actually like him more than friends. But Logan had to remind himself that James broke off a date to see him. So that has to count for something right?

"Logan, are you here?" James asked to the empty room.

"James, I'm so glad that you finally came."

"So what did you want to tell me Logan?"

"Well its not what I want to tell you but what I wanted to sing for you"

"Well lets hear it then"

"Ok" Logan took a breath as the song started to play.


	5. Chapter 5

Mmmm ... Mmmmm... Yeah...Mmmmm...Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Mmmm...Yeah...Mmmm... Yeah, Yeah

_[Verse 1:]_

Baby I just don't get it  
Do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt  
You don't believe his stories  
You know that they're all lies  
Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why

If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night, doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)

_[Chorus:]_

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

_[Verse 2:]_

Listen  
Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts  
You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame  
Don't even know what you're worth  
Everywhere you go they stop and stare  
Cause you're bad and it shows  
From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know

If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)

_[Chorus:]_

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Ooh Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me...

_[Bridge:]_

You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)  
We should be together girl (baby)  
With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!  
So can we make this thing ours?

_[Chorus:]_

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be

Baby you should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
That good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Good love and protection(protection)  
Make me your selection(selection)  
Show you the way love's supposed to be yeah

_[Mario (talking):]_  
Let me love you that's all you need baby

(Let Me Love You by Mario)

**Logan POV:**

Logan Breathed in and out. That song was more powerful than he thought it would have been. After the song his throat hurt. He went to octaves that he never have been.

After he calmed down his breathing he look towards James, who was sitting in the recording studio chair stunned.

"Logan, Can you come here?" James asked

Logan was nervous.

Right as he step into the sound stage. (I think it is called Idk). He was sweep upped into James strong muscular arms. James started to lean in and so did Logan. They met and felt sparks, the fireworks, tingles, etc. they could even described the kiss, it was just the best kiss they could have ever had. James broke the kiss. "Logan, I love you." James Whispered with his eyes closed.

Logan broke out the biggest smile he could muster, without his face breaking. He then pulled James back down to reconnect their lips in the first of many make out sessions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I got James and Logan together, but I'm drawing a blank. So I'm asking you guys for ideas. Please message me if you have an idea for the story. Thank you for the support and the amazing reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry Guys,**

**I'm sorry that it's taken me this long to write another chapter. I could tell u a whole bunch of excuses but that would be all bullshit. **

Kendall's Pov:

I woke up to some strange noises coming from James's and Carlos's room, I look over to hopefully see Logan in his bed so I could ask him what is going on, but instead of my little Logie I found a sleeping Carlos. I mentally sighed. No offense to James and Logan or Jogan as they call themselves now that they are together. I wish that loges didn't spend all his time with James.

I miss my little boy genius, him just sitting there reading a medical book even though he has read it a hundred times or when he is lecturing Carlos on why corndogs are bad for you. Also I miss his laugh and his cute little lopsided grin and don't get me started on that nice looking butt! HOOOOOLLLLLLDDDD up, I did not just say that about my best friend. What am I thinking? Me Kendall Liking Logan, especially not now. _Ugh Lord help me._ I thought. Nope I'm not going to argue with myself about this at 3 AM. _Really Jogan 3 AM come on._ Screw this I'm going to sleep. I took my pod out, plugged in my headphones and shut my eyes. Before I knew it I had falling into a deep sleep.

_Dream:_

"_Mmmm, Kendall" Logan moan as I kissed his neck. I moved up to his ear kissing and licking the outer shell as my hot breath made him visibly shiver. I smirked to myself for I had that kind of power over him. "Logie, you want more?" I whispered into his ear. He nodded slightly for I was still sucking on his neck. I carefully undid the buttons on his button up. Each inch of his glorious pale skin made me want him even more. I finally undid all of the buttons on his shirt, spreading it so I had a clear view of his amazing chest and oh god he had the sexiest v-line on his skinny jeans. I just hungrily attacked his chest, sucking biting, and licking everywhere I could get. Logan was a moaning mess. With me giving him generous amount of pleasure and him moaning so loudly we both didn't hear the door to our room being open. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" James roared marching into the room throwing me off Logan. He threw me on the ground and straddled my legs. He prepared himself for the first punch why Logan was yelling at him to stop and don't hurt me but I didn't hear it anymore as James starting to through punches. Eventually he through the last one and that's when I heard someone to tell me to wake up. _

_End of Dream:_

I finally shook my head and opened my eyes for them to meet the one person who gave me that bitter-sweet dream of mine. _Logan_. He gave me a look, as if I had been enlighten. The funny thing was I was enlighten, I came to realize that I was _**in love with Logan Mitchell.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Logan's POV:

Today I woke up with the usual yawn, but something was different about this morning. Oh! How could I be so stupid and forget that I am wrapped up in my boyfriend's arms. That's right my amazing, Greek god looking boyfriend. I swear I could admire him all day. His breathing slow and soft while he silently snores out of his partly open mouth. I look from his closed eyes to his lips. Oh, those lips, how I love those lips. So soft and rough at the same time. I slowly lean in and press my lips to his just to have another taste. I hold them there for a second until I feel him moving his lips with mine. I close my eyes and let our lips do the talking. We pull apart when the need for oxygen is at its greatest.

James's eyes flutter open. When his sight lands on me he has a slight smirk to his face. "I can defiantly get use to waking up like that" he says with a small chuckle.

I grin and snuggle up to his sculpted chest even more. He eventually maneuvers us, to where he is laying on his back and my head on his chest. He is rubbing my side lovingly. I turn my head to look him in the face. He has his eyes closed and a smile on his face. He is in full heaven. Just like I am. We stay in this position until I get that feeling that we all do in the morning. I have to pee!

I try to break loose of his grip, but he just tightens his grip. I smile. "James, I have to pee. Unless you want me to pee the bed you have to let me go." I say still trying to break free. "Logie I will let you go to bathroom, but I want you to know that I will never go" he says still with his eyes closes. My heart flutters. He lets me go. I rush to the bathroom and let out an audible moan of release. You know the one you get when you haven't use the bathroom in a long while. Yeah, anyways I finished up and step out of the bathroom, to find James looking out the window with his arms stretching above his head. I look at his back muscles and see them flexing. I let out a moan. Can you blame me? This man is like sex on legs. I could give you a list of things that make him a sex god. The face, the hair, dear god the body even. _"The things I could do to that body. No stop it Logan. No more dirty images of you and James in bed, kissing lickin… No STOP!"_ I thought. Bad Logie, bad! I tell myself. James turns to me and smiles the smile that makes my knees weak. It crazy right. Two weeks ago I would have been like whatever. But every time he looks at me. He gives me that exact smile that makes my whole body to go numb.

"Logie, you want to accompany me to the kitchen for an amazing breakfast, made by yours truly?" he asks me while looking at the ground nervously. I mentally cooed. Even after two weeks of dating he still gets nervous. This defiantly a side I never seen of James. He usually the confident heart-throb. I like this side it is sweet and sensitive.

I walked over to him and took my hand and lifted his head to meet mine and gave him a peck on the lips. "Yes, I sure will Sir Diamond" I said with a smile. He grinned and took my hand and dashed out the door towards the kitchen. He sat me in one of the bar stools at the breakfast bar. He then proceeded to tie the apron around him. I don't know why just seeing him there in his boxers and an apron on, made me blush. Oh I know why, I was having more dirty thoughts about me, James, and pancake batter. My blush got ten times redder. I swear right now I could put a tomato to shame. James looked over and noticed my blush and my eyes raking over his half naked body. "Like what you see, uh Logie?" he gestured to himself. Making me blush even more if that was even possible. He chuckled and gave me a peck on the cheek.

After 20 more minutes breakfast was done. James loaded our plates and sat next to me. I thanked him and started to dig in. I went to reach for my fork, but found it in James's hand with eggs on it. Waiting for me to open up. _"Aww, he wants to feed me breakfast."_ I thought. I opened up and closed with a blush. We continued this for the next ten minutes. Alternating feeding each other.

Once we were done, I took the dishes and put them in the sink and started to clean them. James came up behind me and wrapped his strong arms around me, and started pressing light kisses to the back of my neck. He kissed the center of my neck and I shivered.

"Ja…Jam…James" I stuttered, he just hummed in response still kissing my next. "Where is the rest of the gang?" I asked. It wasn't that I was not enjoying that. But by now Carlos would be all over the place. Kendall sitting there laughing at him. Katie planning a new get-rich quick scheme, and Momma Knight sitting there reading one of her Fabio books.

"They all went out" he said as he let go to grab something off the counter.

It was a note from Momma Knight telling James and I that she was taking Katie on a mom and daughter day and that she had dropped off Kendall and Carlos at the studio because Gustavo wanted to finish recording the lyric for the Superstar track.

"Well, Logie, it seems that we have the whole day to ourselves. So I have a very important question to ask you. Logie, I know we have been together for two weeks know and I know that we haven't been on our first date yet. So what I am trying to say is will you go out with me tonight?" he asked

What am I going to say? No. hell no. "Yes James, I will love to go out with you tonight" I say with a bright smile.

"Ok, good. But I have another important question to ask you… Will you give me until 6 tonight to get everything ready for our date? So that means I will be gone until then, is that all right?" he asks nervously.

I sighed, I really want to stay with him today. But I really want to see what he has going on in that beautiful head of his. "Yes, that is alright, I guess I could hang with Camille until then." I say with a small smile.

"Great" he says. He gives me a peck on the lips and struts to his room. I mean literally struts to his room. When he comes out he is fully clothed and looking great.

"Can I have a guess at what you plan tonight?" I ask

"Nope, it is a surprise." He says stepping out the door.

I just grin because I know that he is going to go over the top to impress me. Alright I guess it is time to go see Camille.

**Alright Date Ideas GOOOOO! Please and Thank You! Love ya**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

James's POV:

_Ok first date with my Logie… wait my Logie. _The thought just made me smile. I finally got the guy I have wanted forever. That cute little boy genius with his very adorable dimples. Ugh why must he be so cute!

Alright first date ideas… 1.) Date on the beach and watch the sunset. 2.) A picnic in the park, followed by a lovely song sung by yours truly. 3.) Romantic dinner on the rooftop, with Logie's favorite Greek foods from his favorite Greek restaurant. Mmmm I think I like the Romantic Dinner on the rooftop. Alright I'm going to need some help to get this done quicker. Especially since I spent 3 hours picking the right outfit out for this date. I got make sure I look good. Alright who to call. I think Kendall should do.

"_Buzz, Buzz, and Buzz" _my phone goes off. I look at the screensaver and see its Logie's pic. "Hey, Logie, what you need?"

"_James I have to know what we are doing to night. I got to tell Camille so she can pick out the right outfit for me" He whined._

"_Sorry, Logie, I can't tell you. It's a surprise."_

"_Fine" he sighed. "I'll see you in two hours, I miss you" _

"_I miss you too" I cooed. "Alright I have to let you go, alright, I still have things to get ready." I said._

"_Ok, I love you" he said and hung up._

My heart rate went higher. He says he loves me. I know its not the first time he said it, but it gets me everytime.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alright I pulled out my phone and dialed Kendall's number. "_Hello? James? Why are you calling me?" He asked quite harshly. _

"_Well I wanted to know if you could help me set up my first date with Logan." I asked nicely._

"_Honestly James I rather not… and before you ask, I'm going through something with myself and I rather not be social able at the moment" _

"_Ok, are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"_

"_No I'm good James, I just need to be by myself for a while ok, I'll see you after your date ok"_ he hung up

Well that was weird. I don't think I ever heard him so down, especially when I told him. Logie and I are going out. Mmmm? Never mind I'll worry about him later. But I guess I'm doing this by myself. I can't call Carlos because he is on a date with Stephanie. Ugh might as well start now.

Logan's Pov:

I was pacing back and forth in Camille's apartment thinking about the date that James has planned. I wanted to desperately know what he is doing. I might not be the "fairy" gay but I still cared about how I look.

"Logan, you need to stop pacing, you are leaving a trail in my carpet" Camille said.

"Well I'm nervous about this date and also I don't know what to wear. I've asked him and he hasn't given any answers." I told her

"Hold on Logan I think I have the perfect outfit for you, I remember the outfit you wore when I went through your swag phase?" she asked me

I nodded

"Well I think that would be a great outfit, not to mention it shows off the cute bubble butt you have." She said with a blush on her cheeks.

I laughed "So you were checking out my butt then huh?"

"What, you have a nice little butt"

"Ok, come with me and help me get ready."

She blasted off the couch, grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door before I could get my footing.

When we arrived at 2J the apartment was abandoned. I started for my room and as I reached my room, I heard a moan. I put my ear to the door so I could hear what the person was saying.

"Oh, Logie, harder…oh god, so good!" the person cried, I turned the knob and saw something that would be etched into my mind for the rest of my life.

I saw Kendall on his bed with his hand around his junk, and a dildo in his opening. He finally opened his eyes and saw me "Shit" he yelled hurrying to cover himself.

"Oh, hey Logie, what's up?" asked nonchalant

I blushed and hurried to my closet, grabbed my outfit and ran back to Camille's apartment.

When I arrived I slammed the door and fell back against it and just thought about what I just saw and heard.

_Kendall the boy that I have had a crush on for so many years, was just pleasuring himself to the mental image of me. HE DECIDES NOW HE LIKES ME BACK AFTER I START DATING JAMES! This is such bullshit. Well to bad for him, because I love James. Ugh there goes the butterfly feeling in my stomach every time I mention James. _

"Logie are you ok?" Camille asked me, looking at me with worry.

I just nodded and shuffled to the bathroom to change.

"Oh, Hey James, Logan is in the bathroom getting ready." I heard Camille say through the bathroom door.

I emerged from the bathroom wearing my black skinnies, my black and white vans, my black and blue graphic tee and my black leather jacket.

James just sat there stunned, I think I might have saw drool coming out of his mouth. I even did a turn to tease him a bit. Camille said that these jeans show off my ass, so I wanted to see James's reaction. Oh I got a reaction out of him alright. Once my back was to him he was behind me with his arms around my waist. "Logie, you have to stop before I take you on Camille's couch" he said huskily in my ear. Just feeling his hot breath on my ear made my whole body shiver. Just to tease him a little I wiggle my butt against his crotch. He spun me and around and smashed his lips against mine.

"Come on Logie, let's go before I forget all the hard work I did to make this night special." I nodded and took my hand and led me to the stairs and told me to start the journey to a romantic evening.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I climbed the stairs leading towards the roof. Once I reached the door, I could hear music playing. Not like dance music but soft classical music. When I reached the door, my nerves started up again. James however sense it and place a comforting hand on my waist. I took a breath and turn it to see the most beautiful cliché romantic roof-top dinner date in the world. I grinned instantly, I loved it. Once fully on the roof, James wrapped his arms around my waist, setting his chin on my head and whispered "I hope you like it" He question "I love it" I assured him. I could feel his jaw move and knew he was smiling.

He moved passed me and grabbed my hand leading towards the small table decorated in rose petals and candles. He led me to my seat. Pulled it out like a true gentlemen and I was blushing and grinning like mad. He just gave me one of his million dollar smiles. He then went over to this cart that I didn't notice until now. He pulled out these to go bags and from what I could tell by the design of the bag it was Greek, my mouth watered just from imagining what he had gotten. He place mine on a plate and placed it in front of me. I looked it and my stomach both fluttered with hunger and butterflies, because he knew and got my favorite food from my favorite Greek restaurant. James just gave me a cheeky grin, knowing that he had succeeded in making the date start great. We both started digging into our dishes. Mine making me moan with each bite. I heard an exhale of breath from across from the table and looking at James. Watching him shift uncomfortably in his chair, then I realized that I had turned him on with me moaning around food. I mentally smiled to myself. We got onto talking about past memories and how we thought the band was going.

"Logan would you like dessert?" asked also with a smile I nodded wondering what he could had have brought to make this date any better. He just to prove me right this date just got like 5 times better. He brought out a double Dutch chocolate cake. I just groaned. "I think you are trying to fatten me up" I said giggling. "No just fatten up that amazing ass you have" he said with a smirk. I stood a gasp, then smiled punched him in the arm "Pervert" I smirked

But you can guess what happened after the cake was brought out. We fed each other bites of cake and landing small kisses here and there. Purely the best date I ever had. Maybe that's how I found myself under James as he went to town on my body, let's just say he wasn't the only one enjoying this. I let you in on a little secret. He is hung like a fucking horse. I'm just going to say that this is a bonus.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry Guys for not updating fast enough. Hope you readers enjoy the story. Don't worry I have no plans on destroying Jagan. If I wanted a Kogan Fic I would have wrote one. Oh yea I did. Ha **

Chapter 12:

Let's just say that last night was the best night of my life. James took me on the most romantic dates ever. Not to mention the ride of a life time after. Tehe… Anyways James is at the studio recording. So Kendall and Carlos are at the pool, and like usual I'm in my room reading the last Harry Potter book again for the third time.

"Logan" I hear Kendall call. I set my book down and walk towards the living room where I see Kendall shirtless in the lowest hanging swim shorts ever. I unconsciously lick my lips. Kendall notices this and blushes. _Ok one no more, you have James, Greek god of the group. Also I have to set this straight and talk to Kendall about the other day._

"Kendall, can I talk to you?" I question.

"Sure buddy, what did you need?" he said as he got the orange juice carton out of the fridge.

"Well I need to talk to you about the other day" I said

"What about the other day?" he asked nervously.

"Well I don't know maybe the fact that I walked into our room to get an outfit and find you jerking to the mental image of me" I said angrily.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. MAN!" I turned to see a very angry and flushed James behind me.

"Oh shit" I mumbled

I looked over to see Kendall frozen in his spot, not wanting to do anything to make this anymore horrible than what it was already.

"WELL YOU GONNA EXPLAIN WHY YOU WERE JERKING OFF TO MY BOYFRIEND!" James shouted

"WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK IT MEANS… HUH I LIKE HIM GOD YOU ARE SO DENSE!" Kendall shouted back finally finding his voice.

"WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! He is mine" he growled. I blushed at his statement. I know I shouldn't edge my friends and my boyfriend to fight with each other but I feel like the hottest chick ever, two super-hot guys fighting over me.

I broke out of my thought when the shout got even louder and James started to charge at Kendall. I quickly blocked him.

"Logan move so I bash his face in!" He exclaimed

"James I love you, and only you. So you have nothing to worry about from him liking me ok." I turned to Kendall "I'm sorry, but it's funny because I use to have the biggest crush on you, but you only find out on your feelings for me after I start to date James. I'm sorry Kendall but I'm taken and probably maybe always will be" I look over to James to see him grinning from ear to ear. I turn my attention back to Ken "I'm sorry but you have to move on and find someone else ok."

"But I don't want anyone else" He begged, before I could turn James was in front of him with a fist ready and in the other hand was holding Kendall by the front collar. "HE say NO, move on before I do something I will regret" he threaten

Kendall slowly but sadly nodding his understanding. He gave me one last loving glance and was let go by James. He quickly turned and rushed out of the apartment.

I watched, as I did, I felt guilty. I broke his heart. I wanted to run after him but before I could think any more about the subject. I felt James nuzzle my neck and plant soft kisses up my neck. I shuddered. Good god this feels good. I turn to him and kissed him, which to him meant make out session. I had no problem. "Mine" he growled into the kisses. I giggled "Yup all yours" I grinned "Want me to show you why you belong to me?" He asked. It clicked in my head.

Let's say that I was begging for more


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_2 Months later…_

Logan's POV:

The Band released our second album. James and I came out about our relationship to Gustavo. OH was he pissed but he eventually got over it when Kelly saved us by giving some weird stat about how much more fans we would have for us being together.

Anyways in the 2 months following James's and Kendall's fight a lot has changed. Kendall came out as Bi. His mom was proud for him. I swear she knows more than we think. She said and I quote "Now you are telling me. I knew you were bi when I first looked into your eyes."

Also Kendall and I have somewhat fixed our friendship. We aren't as close as we were before the whole shebang. We talk here and there but not as often as before. I mean I miss him. He was of course my best-friend. I miss the late night chats. He mostly spends his days with Carlos and he also has been sneaking off somewhere lately but I've been too busy with exams for school to find out. Not to mention James has become very clingy the last two months. I think he believes now that Kendall and I are talking again he will lose me. Which will never happen. But I love my big strong teddy bear.

Ok enough ranting for one monologue.

I got up from my computer chair. Just finishing my essay for my last project before exams. I quickly grabbed the essay and proof read all of it three times and even had momma knight look at. Finding I had no grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes I stapled and put in my completely organized expandable binder. Aaaannnd done.

I decided to check in on James know he was have issues with his projects. I went in to his room I see him at his desk pulling his hair in frustration as he read the rubric for his last projects. "Why can't final projects be easy? Uh Logie?" he asked. I was surprised he heard me. Usually I'm good at scaring him.

"I don't know Jamie. Also how did you hear me?"

"Logie, we have been dating for close to 3 months already I already know your ticks and your footsteps like a creeper that I am." He turned and smirked at me. Making me chuckle

"Do you want me to help you babe?"

"No… I want to do this by myself. I want to prove to the class that now I have you as my boyfriend I don't get a free pass with grades."

I smiled in admiration of this beautiful man in front of me.

"Well come find me if you need to ask any questions ok." I said he nodded at me in confirmation.

I walked out and closed his door. I went to the living room to see Kendall and Carlos having a major video game contest. I don't even know what game they were playing, but Carlos won and Kendall ended up tackling Carlos and playing wrestling together. I think they would be cute together.

Anyways I cleared my throat and they sprang apart like if they were caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"Huh? What you want Logan?" Kendall asked.

"I was wondering if you guys have any plans, I'm bored and want to do something to do."

"Carlos? Do we have any plans?"

"No other eating corndogs no."

"Does that answer your question" he said with a sneer

My I eyes widen with the surprise of this attitude Kendall was giving me.

"Ok, Kendall if you didn't want to hangout. You don't have to be a dick about it." I said back with as much attitude.

"Whatever Logan go fuck your boyfriend." He yelled

"You know what fuck you Kendall. Just because I rejected your ass doesn't mean you can be a dick because I decided to stay in my relationship with James." I said with a huff and fled to my room. I locked the door so no one could get in. I sat on my bed arms-crossed seething. How could he act like it's all my fault? He asked to pretty much dump James and go to him. And I said no because I actually love James. I decided just to lay down and read a medical book. I may be read a chapter on femurs and passed out because when I awoke it was 6pm. I walked out and saw James in the living room watching a movie.

"Hey babe, you sleep well?" he asked

"Yeah, I didn't even realized I passed out for that long."

"Well it's just us two right now. Mamma Knight and the rest are all out shopping."

"You didn't go shopping with them?" I asked

"No, I want to be here when you woke up because I have something I wanted to ask you."

"Well what is that sir James?"

"Well Sir Logan, would you like to go on our say 26th date?" he added with a chuckle.

"Why of course I would Sir James. How long do I have until this date starts?" I ask

"You have an hour so use it wisely, young grasshopper" he said with a grin.

I smiled and kissed his cheek before dashing to my room to get changed for this date.

Sorry guys this is a boring and filling chapter. also sorry for keeping you guys on hold. I would also like to thank you guys for voting on my story to the BTR FF Awards. Thanks for letting me win the Favorite Drama Story


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"James you shouldn't have" I say in amazement

"It was nothing" he said with a proud smirk

We were on the beach, where James had set up a very romantic date for the both of us. I turned to hi and pecked his lips. I felt him smile in the kiss.

He broke the kiss, then proceed to pull me along to the quilt on the sand with candles surrounding it. He sat me down and ran to a bush and pulled out a guitar. My eyes gleamed knowing that he was going to sing to me. He sat back down and started to sing I'm yours by Jason Mraz

_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it__  
__I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted__  
__I fell right through the cracks__  
__Now I'm trying to get back___

_Before the cool dawn run out__  
__I'll be giving it my bestest__  
__And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.__  
__I reckon, it's again my turn__  
__To win some or learn some.___

_But I won't hesitate__  
__No more, no more.__  
__It cannot wait,__  
__I'm yours.___

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,__  
__Open up your plans and damn you're free.__  
__Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.__  
__Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family__  
__And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved___

_So I won't hesitate__  
__No more, no more.__  
__It cannot wait,__  
__I'm sure.__  
__There's no need to complicate.__  
__Our time is short.__  
__This is our fate,__  
__I'm yours.___

_Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear__  
__And I will nibble your ear___

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror__  
__And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer__  
__But my breath fogged up the glass__  
__And so I drew a new face and I laughed.___

_I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason__  
__To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.__  
__It's what we aim to do.__  
__Our name is our virtue.___

_But I won't hesitate__  
__No more, no more.__  
__It cannot wait,__  
__I'm yours.___

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,__  
__Open up your plans and damn you're free.__  
__Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.__  
__So please don't, please don't, please don't...__  
__There's no need to complicate.__  
__'Cause our time is short.__  
__This oh, this oh, this is our fate.__  
__I'm yours.___

_Oh, I'm yours__  
__Oh, I'm yours__  
__Oh, oh,__  
__Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?__  
__You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours._

I was in tears. He had made my night and I knew this song represented his true feelings and how much he loved me.

I smiled at him and tackled him with kisses. He laughed at me. "Damn Logie if I knew singing to you would lead you to attack me with kisses I would I've done it sooner" he said with a chuckle.

I laughed at his silliness. "Well you sang me a beautiful song and I felt how much you actually care for me" I say looking into his eyes. He caress my cheek, I leant into the gentle soft hands. He brought our lips together and worked out lips in sync with one another. It was perfect.

2 hours later…

James and I walked into the apartment. We were met with the scene of Kendall and Carlos arguing with each other. I mean not the friendly argument and they both look like they were going to rip each other's throats out.

"I fucking hate you Kendall, I hope you die!" Carlos Yelled and stomped to his room.

I looked at James and I raised an eyebrow. He then dashed off towards Kendall's and now Carlos's room. Yeah now that James and I are dating momma Knight Let us share a room. Anyways back to the situation. I walked over to Kendall and laid my hand on his shoulder, "Bro, what the hell was that?" I asked. He just looked at me with hurt in his eyes. He sighed and sat down on our orange couch. "Are you going to tell me why Carlos yelled at you he wanted you to die? Huh?" he mumbled something and looked away. "Huh? Come on Kendall? You want my help you are going to have to tell me **what the hell happened**!" I practically screamed at him. "Fine if you want to know what happen Carlos and I have been secretly dating for the last few weeks and today we were making out and **I moaned out your name!" **I was shocked to say the least. I knew he still had some feelings for me but I thought maybe after close to three months of James and I dating, he would have gotten over it. I guess not then. I pinched my nose and sighed, this situation has gotten out of handle.

James's POV:

I rushed to Carlos, what he's my BFF. I opened the door to Kendall's and now his room. I see him face down in his pillows crying his pour eyes out. I sit next to him and start rubbing his back. "Hey, buddy, what the matter? Why were you and Kendall arguing?" I asked with a soft tone. He looked up and hiccupped and wiped his puffy eyes. "I love him James, I love that blonde bastard." He said. My eyes widened, I didn't even know they were together or not. "Carlos are you and Kendall?" I asked suggesting. He nodded. "James we were doing so good, he took me to movies and honestly swept me off my feet, but today while you and Logie were out we were making out to be blunt and I had started to give him a hickey, but I instantly stopped when I heard that it wasn't my name he moaned it was Logie's." he started balling again. I took a few breaths to calm myself down. After 3 incredible months of Jogan he wasn't over that Logie is mine and still has feelings for my baby. Once I took a couple of breaths I turned back to Carlos to see the poor boy had cried himself to sleep. I took his blanket and covered him with it.

I stood up and thought to myself I might have to talk to Logie later about this, First _**Kendall and I are going to have a very serious talk about a little boy who cried himself to sleep because of one's stupid actions.**_


End file.
